This disclosure relates generally to sharing information among devices, and particularly to sharing information between devices about native application interactions involving shared and synchronized content items
Content management systems permit devices to synchronize content items with the content management system and other devices. A device stores a local copy of content items. When content items are added, deleted, and edited on a device, these modifications are sent to the content management system for storage and synchronization with other devices. To interact with a content item, users typically execute a native application on the device to view and modify the content item. Modifications to a content item may be synchronized with the content management system separately from the execution of the native application. Accordingly, multiple devices may separately view and edit a particular content item. When users each modify the same content item, versioning problems may arise from conflicting edits. In part, these conflicts arise because users are not aware that other users are modifying the contact item in parallel.